Llamas Congeladas
by KuroDerpy
Summary: La historia no ha terminado, Noruue regresa y nos muestra mas de su vida ahora que todo se ha vuelto "tranquilo" pero la tranquilidad no siempre dura, a veces es enfrentando a un enemigo y a veces, poniendo a prueba su corazón
1. Prologo

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo mis estimados lectores, cinco años desde el "Amor frio" y cuatro desde "Joya invernal".**

 **Pero he regresado a la escritura de fics. Puedo decir que han pasado muchas cosas este tiempo pero no pretendo aburrirlos contándoles mi vida, pues lo que esperan estando aquí, es leer.**

 **Les traigo como premisa una continuación de mis dos obras anteriores y por si se lo estaban preguntando, el fic de "Melodía Invernal" no tiene nada que ver en esta secuencia de eventos pues el proyecto fue cancelado hace mucho.**

 **Espero queden lectores que les interese volver a leer sobre Noruue y su familia. No quiero agregar más para no arruinar la historia.**

 **A todos mis fieles lectores les agradezco volver a darle una oportunidad a mis fics.**

 **P.D: Si eres nuevo lector de mis fics recuerda dar una una lectura previa a los dos títulos anteriores para entender la trama**

* * *

Dime lector ¿has pasado por algún cambio? Supongo que sí. La vida no solo consta de momentos que dan significado, sino también de los cambios que nos hacen tomar decisiones que afectan el destino, un destino que no está tallado en piedra.

….

La zona helada se había vuelto un reino tranquilo y próspero para vivir, lejos de las bajas temperaturas, no había mayores problemas. Exportadores de gemas raras y consumidores de algas que solo crecían en los helados estanques de los alrededores eran la principal fuente de ingresos para ese especial reino. Sí, era una vida simple y tranquila.

Tal vez se había vuelto demasiado simple, Noruue así lo creía aquella imponente reina que gobernada con casco duro pero justo, cuya vida ahora constaba en firmar tratados, atender las lecciones de su pequeño hijo Norge, aprobar más acuerdos diplomáticos, asistir a juntas del consejo hasta el anochecer, hasta que llegase la noche, silenciosa, solitaria. Desde hace algunos meses que compartía la cama con un espacio vacío.

Su vida no iba exactamente como lo había soñado. Si, era verdad que tenía dos hijos maravillosos y un esposo; pero dicho esposo ya no era como en los inicios de esa acalorada y rápida juventud. No había celos alocados, ni comentarios exagerados sobre su belleza. Los abrazos sorpresivos, el que besara el suelo donde ella poco antes caminase. Actualmente solo le mostraba un cariño normal, tal vez algo más seco las últimas semanas.

La monarca trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, ¿acaso fue un error, casarse con el primer semental que vio y conoció?, ¿acaso fue todo tan rápido que cuando se percató ya estaba embarazada de Anky? o tal vez en su nula experiencia romántica evadió el hecho de que no sabía realmente nada de él. No tenía respuestas esa noche de meditación. Si tan solo ese idiota salvaje estuviera ahí para darle un consejo, algo imposible en esas instancias de tiempo.

Debía hablar seriamente con Denmaku a su regreso de su "viaje de caza", una estupidez que inventó para salir a los bosques más alejados del reino, y hacer algo aún desconocido para Noruue.

…

-Mamá ¿Cuándo regresará papá? Prometió enseñarme a usar mi hacha- Se quejó aquel potrillo de pelaje azul oscuro y crin ocre, veía a su madre sentada en el escritorio de su estudio, firmando pergamino tras pergamino y dejándolos ordenados, con su magia, en una pequeña pila de papeles.

-Norge, no quiero toques las armas de tu padre hasta que regrese- le contestó la soberana con su mirada seria. Estaba algo malhumorada ese día. Su esposo mando con un guardia una carta donde le informó que pasaría más días fuera del reino. Como si un mes y medio no fuese suficiente.

– ¿Acaso no te gusta tomar las lecciones de historia conmigo cariño?- la unicornio hizo una pausa para ver a su potrillo. Era cierto que luego de muchas equivocaciones con Anky, ahora era una madre más paciente y abierta a las cosas.

-Si mamá, pero es un poco… aburrido- dijo bajando las orejas preocupado por hacer enojar a su madre –¡Quiero ser un guerrero como papá!-

La unicornio lo hizo levitar con su magia y lo colocó en el escritorio para tenerlo a su misma altura, le depositó un beso en la frente -Hagamos esto, entrenemos tu mente y cuando tu padre vuelta podrás entrenar el cuerpo todo lo que quieras-

Norge no pareció muy convencido por aquel trato pero asintió, era un potrillo obediente. Saltó del escritorio dando aleteos, recién sabía volar y no gracias a Denmaku. La monarca tuvo que pedirle a los guardias le enseñaran. Fue entonces, al ver los intentos de ese pequeño volar que tomó una determinación: haría llamar al capitán de su guardia.

-Su majestad ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted?- Se presentó un pegaso con armadura haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Manda a buscar al "informante", ya es hora de saber que tanto hace el rey en su "viaje de caza". Esto ya se volvió absurdo.- Apoyo sus cascos en el escritorio y habló con voz frívola, todo el que conociera al menos un poco a la reina de la Zona Helada sabía que no hay que hacerla enojar.

…..

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en la frontera con el reino de cristal, un maduro rey pasaba su día con una pony de pelaje transparente. La montaba cual burro en primavera, con velas y bocadillos alrededor. No es que Den haya dejado de querer a Noru, nada de eso según el pensar del pegaso. De hecho, esa pony de cristal se parecía un poco a la monarca, pero cuando era más joven, de esa lejana época en que la conoció en Ponyville.

Den estaba pasando por la crisis de la mediana edad donde se negaba a envejecer y eso le provocado cometer acciones de las cuales podía arrepentirse... o tal vez no.

….

La soberana gobernante de la Zona Helada estaba por pasar el más grande cambio de su vida, uno que no tenía que ver con ser reina y madre, nada de eso. Esto iba a poner a prueba su corazón y comprobar que los cambios son buenos o malos. Todo dependerá como esté uno dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

* * *

 **Aquí concluye el primer capítulo, algo corto para empezar el ambiente y ver como toman mi regreso.**

 **Un saludo a los viejos y nuevos lectores :3**


	2. Restauración

**Hola chicos, aquí KuroDerpy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Parece que les tomó por sorpresa la premisa que les planteé y eso me da gusto. Estoy algo fuera de practica eso es evidente, pero una vez que tome ritmo todo será más fluido como los anteriores fic**

 **Sin más, vamos al capítulo. Y gracias por seguir apoyándome luego de tantos años 3**

* * *

La vida de Noru pronto iba a tomar un camino del cual no se sabe si estaba preparada para afrontarlo, así que mientras llega el momento, sería bueno recapitular la historia de la pony, los momentos que la llevaron hasta la decisión que pronto ha de realizar. Conocer la verdad.

…..

Una vez que la monarca logro recuperarse de su "accidente" con la oscuridad, empezó a restaurar su reino, comenzando con los aldeanos, que aunque no se diera cuenta en primera instancia, también fueron severamente afectados por la inestabilidad de su monarca.

Las calles se encontraban vacías, desoladas. No habia ningun pony a la vista, solo la nieve y hielo como unica compañia a la vista. La música, el baile, esas cosas dejaron de existir apenas comenzó la crisis. Las casas apenas si emitían un deje de calor de los habitantes que aun las moraban, muchos habían huido de las crueles temperaturas que la reina generó.

De los pocos ponys que aún quedaban, cerraron sus ventanas con fuerzas apenas notaron la presencia de la gobernante en la aldea principal. La reina llegó a la plaza central para valorar la severidad de los daños y enmendarlos todos. Eso no podía seguir así.

Aquella reina de larga crin color oro y su pálido pelaje color azul comenzó a prepararse para enmendar sus errores. Sobre su lomo una capa morada de grabados dorados, en su cabeza descansaba aquella corona símbolo de su poder. Sus ojos, de un violeta profundo, aunque habían recuperado su brillo, mostraban la tristeza al entender sus actos egoístas.

Con su pezuña levantó un montoncito de nieve y observó detenidamente. Hasta la nieve parecía haber perdido su brillo.

-¿Qué hice con este lugar? …. Creí que el antiguo rey había sido malo, pero yo … No he sido mejor- Con arrepentimiento en sus palabras dejo la nieve de regreso al montón de donde salió. Luego de eso una enorme ala roja la abrazó por el lomo

-Amor, no tienes que pensar de ese modo. Estamos aquí para hacer lo correcto ¿no?- El pegaso beso la mejilla de su amada pony –Sé que les darás un futuro mejor a los aldeanos- levantaría entre sus pezuñas la de su amada, antes de depositarle un beso–También a nuestro bebe-

La monarca sonrió levemente, sin el apoyo de su esposo no sabría qué hacer, ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberlo humillado gran parte de su vida juntos, seguía siendo un tonto, pero un tonto bueno. Le pidió se alejara unos pasos antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrar su magia en su cuerno, exhaló ligeramente, mostrando su cálido aliento en una nube que salía de su boca.

-No pido me den su perdón con simples palabras- La voz de Noru retumbó, majestuosa, en el atrio de la plaza central –Pero mis acciones hablaran por mí de nuevo, no cometeré el error de descuidar este reino, el linaje Snowfall no les volverá a fallar-

La pony abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaban cual farolas en medio de una densa niebla, una luz esperanzadora de los testigos presentes, una calida sensación invadiendoles mientras alrededor de la monarca se formaba un círculo mágico. Poco a poco la nieve comenzó a ascender al cielo, primero como una nevada inversa, después como un polvo reluciente color plata. La reina estaba librando al pueblo del exceso de nieve, la que impedía el crecimiento de cualquier cosa comestible e impedía los desplazamientos por las calles.

De las pequeñas casas, las ventanas comenzaron abrirse, aldeanos ponys se asomaron sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, el pueblo volvía a la vida, resurgía entre ese blanco manto. Noru estaba concentrando toda su magia, no solo para eliminar la nieve: descongeló el flujo del agua, despejo el cielo y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo los rayos de luz del sol llegaron a acariciar esos fríos cuerpos.

Los aldeanos empezaron a salir de sus moradas, admiraban el esfuerzo de la reina por reparar su villa. No es que la perdonaran de inmediato pero era un buen inicio, el primer paso para un brillante futuro.

Noru hizo desaparecer con su magia hasta el más mínimo excedente de nieve. Su cuerno dejo de brillar mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo, no llego a impactarse gracias a la rapidez de su esposo vikingo. El rey Denmaku, ese pegaso de pelaje rojo y crin ocre la atrapó entre sus patas y alas

-¡Noru! ¡Querida te has excedido! Me dijiste que solo quitarías la nieve …-

La yegua respiraba agitadamente en las patas de su esposo, abrió un poco los ojos para verle. Su voz era solo un murmullo que apenas el viento llevaba a los oídos de su esposo.

-Den … tengo que reparar todo el daño que causé, se los debo. Mañana volveré cuando recargue mis fuerzas y no trates de detenerme-

El pegaso solo suspiro y la puso en su lomo para llevarla de regreso al castillo a reposar. Esa terca pony. Lo único tan grande como su orgullo era su belleza, así lo pensaba él.

-Anda que si trato de detenerte me congelaras las alas y te iras de todos modos- Den abrió sus alas a su máxima envergadura y de un salto despegó al cielo para volver al castillo. En paralelo, los guardias del palacio entregarían víveres y mantas para aguantar en lo que las cosechas volvían a ser viables.

Noruue no descanso un solo día. Cada amanecer iba a la aldea para ayudar a restablecer la armonía, hasta que se quedaba sin energías para usar más magia y Den la llevaba de regreso volando. La yegua era muy terca.

En un mes la aldea estaba de nuevo como nueva. Las casa hechas de madera se alzaban de resplandecientes, como si nada les hubiera pasado. Sus chimeneas acogían ese cálido fuego que proporcionaba alivio a sus habitantes. Las zonas para cultivos eran una vez más trabajadas al igual que las minas de cristal, los ponys de nuevo tenían trabajo para alimentar a sus familias, incluso el puerto volvió al funcionamiento. La Zona Helada reapareció en el mapa comercial provocando que la recuperación fuera más rápida. La normalidad llego a los ponys invernales quienes llenaban ya la plaza central con puestos de comida, de venta, bullicio y buen ánimo.

…..

Una vez se alcanzó esa pequeña estabilidad Norue cayó en cama, se esforzó de más y ahora pagaba el precio. Si quería que su bebé naciera sin complicaciones debía permanecer en reposo el resto de los meses por gestar.

-¿Den estas seguro que podrás con mis deberes? Ser diplomático no es lo tuyo … además estamos por iniciar de nuevo exportaciones, tal vez yo debería- La pony hizo por incorporarse de la cama, pero unas pezuñas la detuvieron.

-Mi amor no lo hagas, yo me encargo de todo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo debo firmar unos pergaminos aquí y allá ¿no?- Respondió el rey acomodándola de nuevo y trayendo muchas almohadas y libros. Noru se alzó en hombros y confió en su palabra.

Esa misma noche mientras Noru leía tranquilamente una novela, Den entró a la habitación. Traía la ropa muy sucia, la crin despeinada y con algas, todo en él olía a marea baja. La yegua se tapó de inmediato la nariz.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?-

El pegaso iba arrastrando las patas al baño –La diplomacia falló, al menos de inicio. Pero logré un trato luego de una trifulca entre los marineros. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir al baño, creo que tengo un pez bajo las plumas de las alas-

Noru se tapó la boca con el casco para no reír mientras el pegaso se metía en el baño.

….

Den acabo su ducha y se fue a posar frente al espejo. Abrió las alas y alzo sus patas para ver sus músculos, siempre fue vanidoso en ese aspecto. Pero algo empezó a borrar su sonrisa de a poco, entre las plumas de sus alas vio una diferente. Con cuidado la arranco haciendo una leve mueca, la examinó con horror, esa pluma roja tenía la punta gris; empezaba a tener canas.

Eso no podía estar pasando, él no podía estar envejeciendo. ¡No! Su Juventud no se podía estar marchando, estaba aún en sus mejores años. Era un guerrero formidable y su leyenda apenas si era conocida.

Salió del baño consternado, debía hacer algo. Recordarle a su cuerpo que él seguía siendo joven. Visualizo a su esposa, abrió las alas y salto a la cama justo encima de ella. Comenzó a besarla buscando empezar un acto más íntimo, pero la unicornio no le dejó. Entre pequeñas risas le separó.

-¡Den! ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Acaso tragaste agua de mar?- Con su magia se lo sacó de encima y le dejó a su lado –El doctor dijo que nada de sexo o actividades exhaustivas … es por el bien del bebe Den-

El pegaso reaccionó. Asintió y se levantó de la cama – Tienes razón, discúlpame querida no sé qué me pasó- Abrió sus alas y las miró, hizo una mueca –Saldré un rato a volar, el frio despejara mi mente-

Norue no pudo ni responder, el pegaso ya había salido volando por la ventana. La unicornio se quedó confundida, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, no era lo más raro que había hecho su esposo alguna vez.

….

Denmaku voló hasta una taberna escondida en el pueblo, reabrió en el momento que la economía volvió a circular, ahí entró directo a la barra y pidió algo fuerte.

-¿Tuvo un día largo majestad?- el cantinero hizo pasar por la barra una jarra de cerveza, la cual el pegaso atrapó con su pezuña.

-Nada de eso, solo … no puedo dormir y no quise molestar a mi esposa- Contestó con una mueca empinando el primer trago largo -Solo … siento se me escapan los años, mi segundo hijo llega en unos meses y yo … no sé cómo sentirme, estoy orgulloso y mucho. Pero desde que me volví rey no viajo, no peleo a golpe limpio con ursas … me siento estancado –

El cantinero solo asentía con la cabeza limpiando distraídamente un tarro, no iba a opinar nada, era su mejor cliente pero también su rey. Cuando el pegaso se acabó su trago inmediatamente otro apareció a su lado, una linda pony se lo dejó guiñándole el ojo. Den no le dijo nada, aceptó la cerveza viéndola mientras se iba, hasta inclino la cabeza para ver mejor esa parte trasera, casi se ahoga cuando se dió cuenta de lo que hacía.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Noru no había vuelto a ver a otra yegua, ni una sola vez. Y ahora su cuello hace casi lo mismo que el exorcista solo para ver una pony diferente. La duda y la incertidumbre empezaba a nublar su mente, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Se acabó el trago en una sentada. Regresaría volando al castillo de inmediato, junto a su esposa, donde sabía que debía estar, al menos de momento estaba seguro que lo sabía.

* * *

 **Chicos y chicas de momento hasta aquí el capítulo. Aún sigo agarrando calor y planeo que esta historia sea larga, espero sus comentarios pues me ayudan a mejorar y seguir :D**


	3. Lo que fue, ya no será

**Luego de una pequeña (gran) pausa es hora de seguir con el fic. Algunos reviews dicen que no les ha gustado otros que si, así es esto chicos y chicas. Escribiré la historia como salga de mi corazón y aunque quisiera (que la verdad no quiero) complacer a todos es imposible**.

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, pasemos a lo importante:**

* * *

Cuantas historias podrían contar esas paredes decoradas de mármol y cristal por donde pasaba la soberana del reino de nieve. Habían visto guerras, habían visto tiempos de paz, pero eran incapaces ellas de contar esta historia. Sólo serán unas espectadoras más de lo que ocurrirá.

El rey vikingo, Denmaku, se torturaba mentalmente con ese debate personal sobre su edad. Paseando sobre aquellos silenciosos corredores trataba de no ver su reflejo. La última vez que lo hizo casi acababa en la cama de otra yegua. Ese día estaba particularmente fastidiado de los deberes reales, le había dicho a su esposa que podía encargarse de la diplomacia y los deberes reales, pero nadie le había advertido que ser rey era tan aburrido.

Así era Den, normalmente se la pasaba entrenando con los soldados o patrullando afuera de los muros de palacio, pero ahora estaba ahí, atendiendo cuanto aristócrata creído llegara al reino y aldeanos que no paraban de quejarse o pedir ayuda.

El pegaso estaba seguro que tenía más que ofrecer, más que dar, su cuerpo no podía estar tan viejo como sus ojos le mostraban, debía tratarse de un sucio engaño de la mente.

Detuvo su andar frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del palacio. Admiró el fino decorado de escarcha que se generaba en esas épocas de invierno. Pero solo durante un momento, pues no tardó en abrir los grandes ventanales de par en par para asomarse por los mismos. Sus ojos reflejaron el horizonte, recordaba con más nitidez sus años de viajero, noches de juerga en tabernas y despertar rodeado de hermosas hembras. Eso fue lo mejor de su juventud, acaso si lo volvía a probar, esa despreocupada vida, ¿su cuerpo recordaría lo joven que era? Su mente acababa de concebir una gran idea.

-¡¿Qué te iras dónde?!- Bufo una incrédula unicornio dejando un pergamino a medio firmar. Su cabello, inclusive, llegó a despeinarse de la sorpresa que a sus oídos acababa de llegar.

-Un viaje a mis raíces Noru, siento que olvidé algo importante de mi vida y seguro donde crecí podría encontrarlo- No era mentira lo que le explicaba el pegaso, pero tampoco era toda la verdad de sus intenciones.

La reina se levantó con cuidado y le miro seria, hacía tiempo dejó de ser tan intimidante. Hizo brillar su cuerno y las puertas de la sala donde se encontraban se cerraron de par en par, no era extraño para los guardias oír peleas, pero esa en particular podría ser bastante acalorada.

-Me prometiste que te ibas encargar de todo mientras nacía el bebé, y aun así estoy aquí revisando pergaminos que has dejado acumular. Recibí la queja de uno de nuestros socios comerciales del imperio de cristal- la crin de la reina comenzaba a elevarse mientras su enojo crecía, la escarcha alrededor de sus cascos empezaba a notarse más –Y con todo el maldito descaro del mundo ¡¿vienes a decirme que te vas a ir?!-

Den suspiro tratando de hacerle ver que no era tan grave como lo estaba haciendo ver –Cariño necesito un descanso, entre invasiones, tus estados de ánimo oscuros… por decirlo de algún modo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Los ojos de la reina brillaron blanco, la temperatura de la habitación bajo abruptamente.

Fuera de la habitación, los guardas en turno notaron la escarcha que brotaba por debajo de la puerta. Se miraron uno al otro y empezaron a dar pasos laterales. Afortunadamente eran guardias veteranos, así pudieron medir el tiempo justo para alejarse de la puerta antes de que se abriera de golpe y un pegaso saliera volando para acabar estrellado contra la pared de enfrente.

-¡Eres un maldito Denmaku! Te importa más tu tonto viaje que este reino, que nuestro matrimonio! ¡Nuestro bebe!- La unicornio salió hecha una fiera de furia, exhalaba vapor frío.

Den pudo zafarse del hueco que hizo al estrellarse, se sacudió el escombro y la miró suspirando. Antes hubiera hecho cualquier tontería por hacerla feliz pero, ya no se sentía igual. No sentía la emoción por tenerla, no en ese instante.

-Noru, volveré antes de que nazca él bebé, en serio, solo necesito tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden- Intentó razonar con ella, la tomo del casco sin miedo y le puso esa cara de galán conquistador.

Pero la yegua alejo el casco y le dio una bofetada –Vete si eso quieres. –La yegua hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos, procurando con todo su poder calmarse, por el bien del bebe en su vientre – y… si no regresas antes de que nazca –su voz pareció cortarse un instante, fuerza. Las siguientes palabras parecieron casi un murmullo - mejor no regreses nunca-

La pony se empezó a sentir mareada, había sido una considerable explosión de magia, justo lo que el doctor le advirtió no hacer en su estado. Fueron los guardias quieren auxiliaron a su reina, está vio cómo su esposo se alejaba sin preocupación, algo en su corazón quedó muy herido mientras su cuerpo no le obedecía del todo.

Poco después el rey caminaba decidido hacia la reja del castillo, llevando su alforja y su hacha. Antes de salir miro atrás, hacia los ventanales, sabía ella le miraba tras recuperarse con ayuda de los guardias, se despidió con el casco y atravesó el umbral, la nevada borro de inmediato las huellas que dejo.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo Den?- La yegua limpio una lagrima solitaria que se le escapó mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación –Salvaje, si estuvieras aquí ¿Qué me dirías? ¿Entenderías que le está pasando a este idiota?-

…

Semanas iban y venían. Noru se concentró en sus deberes y no pensar en Den, porque seguía sintiendo mucho coraje por su desinterés. Los guardias estaban preocupados por el estado de ánimo de su reina, mientras más triste estuviera ella, más crudo sería el invierno.

El líder de guardia reunió a sus compañeros más confiables para hablar sobre el "problema". Un pegaso negro de crin rubia y ojos verdes, respondía al nombre de Shadow Dash. Ya era un veterano de la guardia real, uno de los especímenes entregados cuando la paz con Equestria se hizo hace varios años, su armadura plateada como la de sus compañeros, con la única diferencia del gran distintivo con forma de estrella azul en el pecho, mostrando su rango.

-Vayamos al grano, chicos. Nuestra reina provocará un invierno muy crudo entre mayor sea su tristeza. Si eso sucede, no tendremos lagos donde sacar algas ni cosechas. Sin lo último, adiós a la comida. ¿Alguna idea para lograr subirle el ánimo? – Voz sería, pero un lenguaje algo menos formal al no estar ante la reina. Había un ambiente de relativa confianza.

Un joven cadete levanto el casco –¿Qué tal una reunión con sus amigas?-

-La reina no tiene amigas- otro cadete le dio un golpe en la nuca –Dicen los rumores que tenía una en Ponyville pero eso fue cuando era joven-

-¿Qué tal si le organizamos una fiesta? Incluso mejor, ¡un babyshower!, con la princesa Anky no tuvo uno- dijo otro cadete de manera entusiasta

-Es una buena idea, que alguien lo anote- Exclamó el capitán –Pero necesitamos más, debemos llenar el vacío que provoco el rey –

-¡Conseguirle novio nuevo!- grito un guardia al fondo. Varios comenzaron a reír por esa idea, el líder de la guardia le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Aquel lo suficientemente idiota para tratar de meterse con la reina, que lo intente, ¡pero no moveré ni una sola pezuña para sacar su congelado trasero del techo cuando ella le mande a volar! – Golpearía el piso para hacer cesar todas las risas que ese comentario provocó -

El pegaso negro había servido a la familia Snowfall desde que el rey Isen estaba en el poder, y conoció a la joven Noru desde que era una joven potra, así que tenía plena conciencia de todo de lo que ella era capaz si sus emociones volvían a salirse de control.

…

El embarazo de la yegua avanzó, era notorio. Para Noru era difícil moverse y aun así iba caminando con los ojos vendados guiada por el ala de su guardia.

-Falta poco majestad-

-Debo decir que esto es muy inusual y más para usted señor Dash-

-Créame majestad, usted necesita esto-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

La venda de los ojos de la pony fue removida, abrió lentamente sus tristes ojos violetas para quedar confundida e impactada por lo que estaba delante de ella.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Gritaron guardias y criadas del castillo. El salón donde se encontraban lo habían decorado para un babyshower sorpresa. En las columnas habían puesto lazos azules con globos en el centro, en las ventanas había moños y más globos en forma de estrellas azules. Justo en el centro del salón un mesa con pasteles y bocadillos, todos en tonos azules. Se podía apreciar que tenían juegos listos ¡y una piñata! Alguien pensó sería buena idea.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Noru no sabía si reír o llorar, estaba realmente conmovida por la fiesta, por un segundo su corazón tuvo la esperanza de que fuera idea de Den a modo de disculpa pero, él no estaba por ningún lado, bajó las orejas.

-Majestad hicimos todo esto porque la apreciamos y agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por el reino- Se acercó una criada y le tomo del casco notando su tristeza –El nuevo bebe es muy esperado por todos, queremos hacer lo que no pudimos hacer por Anky

-¡Oh dios!- Noru se llevó las pezuñas a la cara, debía aguantar esas traicioneras ganas de soltar una lágrima, estaba conmovida –¡Todos ustedes son unos grandes idiotas!-

Por un segundo preocupó a los presentes, todo indicaba que no le había gustado la sorpresa. Noru descubrió su cara y sonrió –Esto es lo más tonto que han hecho y es maravilloso, gracias… a todos-

Así empezó la fiesta, con juegos y postres, las criadas reían a carcajadas viendo a los guardias tratando de ponerle un pañal a un potro de juguete. Noru también pero lo disimulaba como buena reina. Fue un éxito la fiesta sorpresa y la monarca del reino helado no se había sentido tan apreciada en mucho tiempo.

….

Esa misma noche una figura atravesaba las rejas del castillo, según sus cuentas solo debía faltar un mes, debía cumplir su promesa y se podría volver a ir. Den había regresado, sus ojos azules de nuevo mostraban su brillo pero era diferente. Mientras avanzaba empezó la remembranza de sus hazañas:

Como escalar el monte llameante en el reino de fuego, pelear a casco limpio con una ursa y sobre todo, las hembras. Por todos los cielos que de nuevo se sentía como un súper macho, no solo fue a ver a viejas conocidas lobas, probó a ciervas y hasta a cebras. Estaba seguro que con sus instintos "satisfechos" podría de nuevo ser "fiel" solo a su Noru.

Entro al palacio sorprendiendo un poco a la servidumbre y guardia. Muchos ya habían apostado a que no iba a regresar, sin embargo ahí estaba, subiendo por la escalera principal, caminando decidido a sus aposentos, estaba tan ansioso por hacerle a Noru lo que experimento con esas lobas que ya se relamía los labios. Abrió la puerta de golpe asustando levemente a la yegua que leía en su cama, le miró un poco incrédula, empezó a sonreír de a poco, se levantó dejando ver su enorme vientre.

-¡Den!- Avanzo hacia él para besarle, por fin había vuelto y seguro había recapacitado su inmaduro actuar. Fue cuando sus labios se unieron con los del pegaso, ahí fue que lo noto, un beso carente de pasión –Den, volviste… pero no pareces tu-

-¿Noru de que hablas? jajajaj soy el mismo pegaso galán, papasito y top model con el que te casaste- la abrazó y la hizo dar una vuelta para luego inclinarla cual baile de tango, ahí noto el peso extra -¿Nacerá pronto? Oh!, mi preciosa reina, tengo unas ganas de hacerte cosas innombrables. Tan sucias que si las digo deberé lavarme la lengua con jabón-

La unicornio empezó a creer que algo raro pasaba, si bien su esposo se había llegado a comportar así, normalmente procuraba su bienestar y la de su bebe. Pero ahora parecía le importaba más lo carnal que ella en sí. Le comenzó a alejar poco a poco.

-Den, no sabes cómo me da gusto que volvieras, empezaba a creer que, no te importaba otra cosa que ese viaje, ahora que estas aquí….-

El pegaso le detuvo poniendo su casco en los labios de ella –Preciosa Noru, he vuelto por ti, eres mi esposa, pero cada semana saldré a mi "viaje de caza" ¡soy un vikingo y debo honrar mi sangre!-

Noru estaba tratando de procesar que estaba ocurriendo con él. No podía creer lo que oía. Den le robó un beso y le dio esa boba sonrisa que tenía.

-Veo que aún no nace y no me vas a dejar hacer rechinar la cama, así que descansa que iré a beber con mis amigos del pueblo, seguro también me extrañaron –

Un beso más a la pony, pero para ella solo era un contacto vacío. El pegaso se despidió y salió de nuevo dejando a la pobre yegua con otra pequeña fisura en su corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su esposo? ¿Dónde quedó el pegaso que se peleaba a golpes con un lobo por su atención? Si, era verdad, había regresado, pero ¿en verdad regresó a ella?

Había días que parecía el mismo de antes y días que estaba tan distante. Noru se cuestionaba si era su culpa, ¿acaso era menos atractiva con el embarazo? No, eso no podía ser si era el segundo. ¿Entonces ella debía verse menos atractiva desde lo de Anky?, sólo eso podía pensar, su corazón día a día agrietándose con cada muestra de cariño vacía proveniente del rey.

…

Poco tiempo después del regreso del rey de la zona helada nació un saludable bebe pegaso, el segundo príncipe, el heredero al trono al cual su hermana renunció. El pequeño fue entregado a los cascos de su madre, lloraba con fuertes pulmones, un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, ojos violeta como su madre y crin dorada como el padre.

-¿No es hermoso Den? –pregunto la cansada yegua admirando a su bebe, orgullosa. Su sonrisa era radiante.

-¡Al fin! Un varón ¡Jaja! Ya puedo verlo, entrenamiento de hachas, lucha, será un pegaso tan fuerte como su heroico padre –Se acercó a ver al bebe cuando notó el reloj de la habitación. Tenía una cita en la cantina, con esa pony que se parecía tanto a Noru pero con 10 años menos. -¡Cielos! Mira qué hora es, se me fue la noción del tiempo-

-Den ¿de qué hablas? ¿Piensas salir? … ¿Ahora?-

-Cariño es importante, un comerciante, estoy por cerrar un gran trato. Vamos a tener un nuevo socio comercial y asegurar el futuro de este pequeño. Como rey es mi deber, tú lo has dicho- Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y le dio un rápido beso a la yegua

-Lo hiciste genial Noru, eres la mejor. Voy a traer muchas cosas para nuestro bebe cuando regrese… ¡te amo! – El pony rojo salió volando por la puerta apenas acabando la frase, los guardias le vieron irse y se asomaron a ver a la reina, sola y débil por recién parir una vida. Como machos presentían algo que no podían decirle a la reina.

Noru quedo atónita, cada día una nueva grieta aparecía en su corazón. Pero no se sorprendía, cuando nació Anky el ni estaba tampoco, estaba fuera combatiendo en la frontera. Bajó la mirada a ese potrillo que lloraba con fuerza. Por él sería fuerte, no iba cometer aquellos errores que le costaron casi el amor de su hija. Lo acomodó para darle su primera comida.

-Mi pequeño, mamá siempre va estar para ti… mi amado… Norge-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo por ahora, gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de todo. En verdad se merecen mi gratitud.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo gente :D**


	4. Con la verdad, llega el fin

**Seguro más de uno quiere colgarme del poste más alto que haya por dejar tanto tiempo colgado el fic. Siendo que es el último de la saga y los he dejado en la incertidumbre tanto tiempo, ni yo me perdono. Realmente mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que hice "Amor Frio", pero ya es como meta personal darle fin a la saga y al fic.**

* * *

¿Qué tan egoísta debes ser para pensar más en tu entre pierna que en tu hijo de 4 años? Son cavilaciones que por supuesto no pasaban por la mente del pegaso vikingo, su único preocupar era que no se le acabara la potencia antes de tiempo estando con esa joven poni camarera.

Se encontraba en su viaje de "caza", el cual llevaba haciendo desde mucho antes del nacimiento de Norge. Claro que se sentía joven de nuevo, al menos eso creía, porque de nuevo tenía todo ese libertinaje que vivió en su época loca de juventud vikinga. Cabe mencionar que fue verdadero (al menos en su momento) todo lo que sintió por Noru, no cabe duda que su corazón se alboroto por ella durante varios años, pero ahora que todo era paz, tranquilidad y que no tenía rivales amorosos, ¿de qué servía lamer el piso donde ella caminaba si ya no había reto? La emoción de lo que estaba haciendo actualmente remplazo completamente todos esos sentimientos.

…

En el majestuoso castillo del reino de hielo, la reina unicornio veía con el corazón encogido como su hijo salía triste de su despacho, dando sus primeros aleteos. La resolución a la que había llegado era inapelable, iba a descubrir que era más importante para Den así tuviera que asumir el precio por saber la verdad. Con todos los actos egoístas del pegaso, su corazón se empezó a fisurar y congelar de nuevo, no lo admitía pero en contraste con su carácter, su corazón era sumamente frágil luego de que lo abrió por primera vez.

Esa misma noche, en la parte más escondida del jardín real, Noru esperaba "al informante" quien había sido llamado por el capital de la guardia, el único en que podía confiar en ese momento. La yegua usaba una capa con capucha para resguardarse un poco del frio, sus ojos mostraban una ira reprimida que no se había visto desde la época que su padre le controlaba.

-Tanto tiempo sin verla _mon amie_ , la edad no merma su belleza-

Una voz gruesa se hizo presente entre la oscuridad, solo se apreciaba esa pequeña luz que proyecta un cigarrillo encendido. Salió de entre las sombras, con un paso lento, un unicornio con un saco negro que incluía una corbata azul. El semental llevaba una máscara de látex, así que era difícil saber el color de su crin o las facciones de su cara, lo único que destacaba eran esos ojos rojos; ojos de un rojo tan intenso que bien podrían estar retar al diablo sin titubeos.

El unicornio tomo el casco de la reina y deposito un beso en el mismo, antes de que esta lo alejara brusca con una cara seria. Espio Blueflare era conocido en el bajo mundo como un espía que no fallaba en su misión (por muy turbia que fuera), pero también era conocido por ser un galán con las yeguas bonitas.

-Tus insípidos halagos no son necesarios, creo sabes porque te llame-

La yegua le miraba a los ojos, era casi un duelo de poder entre miradas frías y penetrantes. El unicornio solo expulso humo por un lado de su boca antes de hablar.

-Por el modo en que fui llamado dudo quiera saber de tu hija o tus nietos- comentó calmo antes de tomar otra inhalación de su tabaco –Bien al grano _mon amie_ , sé que no le gusta perder su tiempo y a mí tampoco –

-Busca al rey Denmaku, tómale fotos, síguelo, lo que sea necesario pero necesito saber que está haciendo de verdad –

-Dicen por ahí, que usted sabe la respuesta de eso majestad, pero se niega a verla-

Noru golpeo el piso fuertemente con su casco y una estaca de hielo atravesó el cigarro del unicornio, este solo suspiro sin perder su media sonrisa. Saco un cigarro nuevo de su saco para encenderlo con magia de su cuerno.

-En tres días tendrás todo sobre tu escritorio, ya sabes dónde enviar mis honorarios-

El unicornio desapareció en una estela de humo dejando a la pony sola. Noru se quedó un rato en el jardín, sentándose en una banca de piedra, no le importo mucho estuviera llena de nieve. Esas palabras que le dijo aun hacían eco en su mente, la respuesta que tenía, en efecto la venia pensando hacia un tiempo, no era tonta o ciega, pero no era la respuesta que quería tener, en su herido corazón aún quedaba un copo de nieve por Den.

Se levantó sacudiendo su cuerpo para liberarse del exceso de nieve, miro al cielo carente de estrellas por la nevada, hasta ellas se escondían para no revelarle la verdad. Con pasos lentos regreso al castillo para ir a la habitación donde descansaba su potrillo, se acomodó en la pequeña cama con él. Era su única razón para no perder el control, el jamás pasaría lo que sufrió Anky.

….

Justo en la mañana del tercer día, cuando la reina entro a su despacho, encontró en el enorme escritorio un solitario sobre; haciendo brillar su cuerno cerró la puerta con seguro para poder ver la información.

Se sentó en ese elegante asiento e hizo levitar con su cuerno el sobre, lo dejo durante algunos minutos delante de ella. La duda le estaba jugando en contra, quería saber la verdad, ¿pero a qué precio?

Solo necesito un impulso para abrir el sobre y sacar su contenido, eran fotos, solo había fotos en blanco y negro. Quedaron regadas en su escritorio mostrando cada imagen del pegaso, unas eran de él en ese bar tomando enormes jarras de cerveza, otras de él en la estación de trenes, algunas más en diferentes zonas del reino donde no muchos ponis transitan, pero ¿cuál era el común en todas? Que el semental jamás estaba solo. En casi todas las fotos aparecía con una yegua diferente.

- _Bonjour ma reine_ \- Aquel misterioso unicornio salió de atrás en la silla- ¿Lindos retratos no? Quise darte personalmente las demás –

Arrojó al escritorio otra tanda de fotos, están sin dudas eran las más reveladoras. En todas se mostraban al pegaso teniendo intimidad con diferentes hembras y no únicamente yeguas.

-Me iré si es lo que quieres, pero si deseas mi consejo como viejo amigo pues ….-

El unicornio vio a la yegua levantarse, no había reacción en ella, eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío en el lomo. Noru salió por la puerta con su mirada estoica y en completo silencio; siempre mirando al frente. Los guardias la vieron pasar, las criadas, algunos consejeros, pero a nadie noto que algo iba mal.

Espio Blueflare guardo las fotos, dentro del escritorio, no le importaba si otros veían las fotos, pero como buen espía prevenía que el pequeño príncipe Norge las viera. Era un semental con un pasado muy negro, pero aun tenia conciencia como para proteger mentes inocentes; y porque también era padre. Salió por la ventana perdiéndose en la nieve, presentía sería llamado de nuevo por la reina en su momento.

….

Algunos guardias movidos por la preocupación que les sembró esa mirada de su reina, comenzaron a seguirle con cautela, el capitán Dash mando a una criada asegurarse que el príncipe Norge estuviera bien mientras ellos averiguaban que ocurría con su reina. Todos tenían ese mal presentimiento creciendo en sus estómagos.

Noru caminó al menos una hora, siempre en línea recta hacia el bosque detrás del castillo, llego a un acantilado donde se detuvo y parpadeo para que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla. Los guardias se detuvieron a dos metros de ella, eran al menos 7 los que la habían seguido, incluyendo el capitán.

-¿Majestad?- Uno de los novatos se atrevió a hablarle para saber que ocurría -¿Se encuentra bien?-

La monarca sonrió de lado, el capitán de la guardia jaló al novato hacia atrás, algo iba terriblemente mal.

-¿Cómo me encuentro? Es una excelente pregunta… –

Debajo de las patas de la yegua apareció un círculo mágico, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, el peinado de su crin se deshizo mientras se elevaba. El capitán de la guardia ordenó a todos levantar sus escudos, lo que iba a pasar ya lo había vivido una vez, hace años cuando la princesa Anky era una potrilla e hizo un berrinche terrible en el castillo, estaba seguro que esto sería en una escala mucho peor.

La reina miraba al frente en la punta de ese acantilado, su sonrisa torcida se ensancho mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de esos ojos violetas. Por un momento el ruido desapareció por completo, luego de esto, la unicornio abrió sus labios. En una fracción de segundo los guardias salieron volando hacia atrás por la fuerza del grito que ella dio. Un grito que combinaba magia y un corazón roto por el engaño de quien dijo amarla fielmente.

El rayo de luz que acompaño dicho grito, llego tan lejos que atravesó la montaña que se veía al horizonte, dejando un aguje como si de una dona se tratara. Todo acabo en menos de un minuto, ella se sentó en la orilla del acantilado llorando amargamente tapando su rostro con ambos cascos, necesitaba sacar esa frustración.

A todos los guardias les zumbaba las orejas, muchos se quedaron con un pitido parcial. El guardia real Shadow, se acercó a la reina, apenas podía oír pero no lo necesitaba para ver que su reina sufría, al parecer al fin supo la verdad, ninguna otra cosa la hubiera puesto así. Le puso su capa encima para cubrirla del frio y con señas visuales ordeno a todos los otros guardias volver, la reina necesitaba tiempo a solas con su pesar.

…

Dos días después del incidente, Noru estaba en la sala del trono. Vestía con su corona y con uno de los trajes reales, sin embargo este era muy distinto a los colores habituales que usaba, era de color negro.

La enorme puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un confundido pegaso rojo y a dos guardias que le escoltaban.

-¡¿Noru?! ¿Qué es todo esto preciosa? Estos tontos guardias me fueron a sacar del canti, ¡digo! A buscar de donde estaba –

\- Den… cierra tu maldita boca por favor –

La fría voz de la monarca cortó en seco las palabras del pegaso, perdió su sonrisa burlona, algo malo pasaba y que Noru estuviera tan tranquila le erizaba las plumas. La reina hizo un gesto y otro guardia tiro a los cascos del pegaso las fotos donde mantenía relaciones ilícitas con otras hembras.

Denmaku palideció, no se explicaba cómo era que ella tenía eso; pero ese no era el problema. El verdadero problema es que ella ya lo sabía.

-Noru, linda ¡déjame explicarte! ¡Es un mal entendido! Yo te amo, eres mi chica especial -

La unicornio se mantenía sin expresión, con el ademan de su casco hizo pasar a un bibliotecario que trajo en una carretilla un monumental libro dorado que contenía las leyes de la Zona Helada. Entre dos guardias lo abrieron y la gobernante se acercó a leerlo sin ver a al pegaso a los ojos.

-Por el poder que me confiere mi título y en vista de que has fallado en tus votos, no solo perderás la corona Den – Levanto su vista furiosa al pegaso – ¡Nuestro matrimonio queda oficialmente anulado!-

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puedes hacerme esto Noru! Yo te amo, tú eres mí...-

-¡CALLATE! Tu solo te amas a ti mismo Den y al recuerdo de lo que fui… ¡No quiero volver a verte en MI reino! – gritó la reina haciendo eco en toda la sala del trono. Den tenía los ojos vidriosos y la cara desencajada, era un granuja y la verdad le cayó como balde de agua, de esa no se iba a salvar, lo sabía.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! Piensa en Anky ¿Qué es lo que dirá?-

La mirada de Noru se volvió a una más severa y rencorosa.

-Ya veo, ni has recordado a otro pequeño al que le has roto el corazón con tus vacías promesas –

El pegaso fue bajando lentamente las orejas mientras se daba cuenta de todo, su aventura, los engaños y el descuido a su pequeño hijo Norge y a su…. a su ex esposa

-¡Noru, dame una oportunidad, Cambiare!-

-No necesitas cambiar Den…. Eso ya lo hiciste –

La unicornio cerró los ojos y desvió la cara para que no se notará como se escapaba una lágrima traicionera. El pegaso estaba en shock ¿todo eso le paso de verdad? ¿El provocó todo eso? Iba cual muñeco de cuerda caminando a la salida escoltado por los guardias. Todo había acabado entre ellos.

….

Noru arrojo su corona lejos mientras se quitaba su ropa real, salían lágrimas de sus ojos aunque ella no demostrara llorar. Sin decir nada se fue de la sala para ir a ver a un pequeño. Norge jugaba en su habitación. Tenía cientos de cubos de madera que convirtió en un mini reino, todo para recrear las historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir.

La yegua entro en la habitación de su hijo luego de secar sus lágrimas y le vio jugar con tanta energía, el que Norge viera tan poco a su padre le ayudaría con la ausencia permanente de este. El pequeño príncipe se percató de la presencia de su madre y sonrió enorme a verla.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mira lo que me regalo el señor de la máscara-

Ese maldito espía a veces se tomaba muchas libertades. El potrillo le mostró orgulloso esas figuras talladas en madera.

-¡Esta eres tú, este es el tío Is y este es el lobo blanco!-

Puso en la alfombra esas figuras, la monarca levanto con su magia la figura del lobo y se le quedo mirando, sonrió en el momento que una idea se formó en su mente.

-Norge cariño, ¿te gustaría ir de vacaciones conmigo? Iremos a un lugar lleno de lobos y un salvaje …

* * *

 **Bueno gente por ahora es todo, espero que el siguiente capítulo no me tome un siglo continuarlo**


	5. El bailarín de fuego

**Antes de que pase algo más y tarde otros miles de años en actualizar, sigamos con el fic que aún queda mucha historia por contar.**

 **Gracias a mis lectores que no abandonan este fic ni en las buenas ni en las malas.**

 **¡Todo por un mundo lleno de ponis!**

* * *

Son pocas las ocasiones en la vida que ese delicado equilibrio que uno forja, llamado existencia, es quebrantado por una desilusión amorosa. El sanar la mente, el recoger los fragmentos de tu corazón destrozado es una labor ardua, difícil, pero no imposible con la ayuda adecuada.

Y no es que el caso que Noru estuviera interesada en esas tonterías que vienen en los libros de auto ayuda o de auto superación. No, no era así. Ella iba a salir de ese oscuro agujero por sus medios, a su modo. Después de todo, ¿Qué más podría pasar? Su reino estaba en un periodo estable, podía darse el lujo de tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones con su hijo Norge, y de paso pedir el consejo de un viejo amigo.

Por tal motivo se encontraba en su habitación preparando la maleta con algunas cosas que podría necesitar. En la cama de ese dormitorio, ese potrillo saltaba entre aleteos, en un intento por volar más alto.

-¡Mamá! ¿A dónde vamos de vacaciones?-

-Ya te dije cariño, a visitar a un amigo lobo-

-Y... ¿Y es un lobo de verdad? ¿Un lobo grandototote? Así grande, grande, ¡grandote!-

El potrillo tal vez puso mucha fuerza en ese último salto, porque su madre apenas alcanzo a ver como se dirigía al suelo. La yegua saltó para atraparlo, cayendo de cara al suelo y con las patas estiradas, para que ese travieso pegaso lentamente aterrizara en sus cascos mientras aleteaba. Noru levanto la cara y solo sonrió suspirando aliviada.

-Si Norge, un lobo muy grande-

El potrillo le abrazo del cuello antes de saltar al suelo, se dirigiría a su habitación para guardar lo más importante, sus juguetes. Noru se levantó haciendo tronar su lomo, su hijo de verdad tenía energía de sobra. Aun no preguntaba por su padre, pero estaba lista para cuando llegara el momento y explicarle del modo más sencillo que ellos ya no estaban juntos. Comunicarle a Anky supondría iba a ser una tarea más fácil, una carta bastaría. Trataría de explicarle la situación sin entrar en detalles escabrosos.

Mientras escribía dicha carta comenzó a meditar sobre su pasado, no pudo evitar ir al sótano a desenterrar álbumes de fotos. Pasaba hoja tras hoja observando a su yo joven (y cortando las cabezas de Den de las fotos).

Se quedó contemplando una foto de ella, Ponyville de fondo, seguro fue en el tiempo cuando vivió con Twilight Sparkle, antes de conocer al idiota de Den.

-¡Bien! si ese desgraciado hijo de vikingo decidió cambiarme por un modelo más joven, ¡tal vez yo decida cambiarme por un modelo joven! –

Quizás al decirlo en voz alta tuvo menos sentido del que quiso decir, aun así tomo una decisión, más ahora que su vida había cambiado. Que nadie olvidara quien era "La bruja de hielo".

Con paso firme camino a la parte más recóndita del castillo, donde solo ella tenía acceso. Se dirigió directamente a la última puerta de madera, la cual tenía tallada unos extraños símbolos que solo ella (y tal vez Aisurando) podían leer. Cuando entró, varias velas se encendieron por si solas, la poni avanzo al centro de la habitación donde reposaba, sobre un pedestal, su viejo libro de hechizos. Al llegar acaricio la tapa con su casco, con un aire nostálgico por su parte.

-Hola hermoso, no te leía desde hace tantos años-

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro mientras abría el antiguo libro, las hojas pasaron por si solas hasta el hechizo que ella buscaba.

-Que irónica es la vida - hablaba para sí, mientras pasaba el casco leyendo las olvidadas palabras de esos hechizos – Siempre creí que este hechizo era una pérdida de tiempo y el único que solía usarlo era Isen –

Haciendo brillar su cuerno preparó una zona en el suelo, con varios cuarzos, velas y varios ingredientes traídos de tierras lejanas. Al juntarlos todos a su alrededor, comenzó a recitar palabras en su viejo idioma. A la par, sus ojos y cuerno, comenzaron a brillar.

-¡ _Hva var og vil være, igjen vil være_!-

En la parte superior del castillo los guardias que patrullaban sintieron como se sacudió por un momento el suelo, varias criadas salieron asustadas por el "temblor". El capitán de la guardia, Shadow Dash, entro en acción pensando alguien los atacaba, hasta que informaron que desde el sótano brotaba humo. ¿Alguna explosión?

Los sementales de la guardia corrieron a la parte baja del castillo, aún no sabían dónde estaba su reina y esperaban que ella no corriera ningún peligro. Poco antes de llegar a la parte más profunda se toparon con una yegua que caminaba entre el humo y tosía a cada paso. Los guardias bajaron sus lanzas y apuntaron.

-¡Identifíquese!- gritarían al unísono, las lanzas a escasos centímetros de la silueta femenina que con una pezuña intentaba apartar esa humareda.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Qué les pasa? Soy yo, guardias inútiles… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! -

-¿Majestad?-

El humo se dispersó un poco y lograron ver mejor a la figura delante de ellos. Los guardias dejaron caer sus lanzas mientras sus ojos se abrían a su máxima capacidad, el mismísimo capitán, tragó duro. Se limitó a guardar su arma.

-¿Es usted majestad?-

-¡Claro que soy yo bola de idiotas! ¿Pues quien más esperaban encontrar? ¿A Celestia?…-

Noru observó su reflejo en uno de los escudos, se quedó callada. Avanzó lentamente pues ella tampoco creía lo que veía.

-¿Funcionó? ¡De verdad funcionó!-

En efecto, ante la guardia se encontraba la reina, pero no de la forma en que la habían conocido. De pelaje azul brillante, su crin rubia más larga, careciendo del blanco mechón adquirido por los años, su figura estilizada, preciosa, parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, en su rostro ni la más mínima imperfección que reflejase su edad. Había retomado su figura de 20 años, la edad que poseía cuando lideró las tropas por su reino.

-Caballeros, que preparen mi carruaje. Saldré a cenar con mi hijo –

Avanzo con tanta gracia y soltura que los guardias más jóvenes tuvieron que esconder sus reacciones físicas por ver a esa bella hembra.

-Señor. No logro entender que paso- Pregunto un cadete al capitán Dash.

-Pues es una yegua despechada y una bruja. – Respondería con total calma el capitán, antes de indicar a los soldados que retomasen su postura – Supondré que era esto o envenenar a todos los sementales del reino –

El pequeño Norge tomó el nuevo aspecto de su madre con más naturalidad, a su corta edad las cosas eran simples. -Te ves bonita mamá- Fue el único comentario que hizo respecto al hecho, siguió jugando y cuando supo irían a cenar se emocionó mucho.

Noru había dado el primer paso para dejar todo atrás, ser una nueva poni. Una reina que puede mantener control sobre los pesares de su corazón, no había sido fácil luego de todas las equivocaciones de su vida.

….

La reina mando con su magia una carta, estaba destinada para cierto viejo amigo que no había visto o hablado en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba un buen consejo y alejarse del reino por un rato.

En su escritorio, apareció esa carta mágica con una respuesta, para su sorpresa el lobo no estaba donde creyó. Nunca hubiera imaginado el estuviera gobernando, ese salvaje. Su plan no cambiaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar un camino diferente. Partiría de inmediato, el destino: Dragonia.

…

Noru realmente no había salido de la Zona Helada desde que volvió para reclamar su reino, así que ya iban muchos años. ¿Cuánto había cambiado el mundo exterior? Lo averiguaría con menos asombro que su hijo Norge, quien en toda su vida solo conocía la nieve y al ver por primera vez un árbol (que no fuera un pino), desde la ventana del tren, se pegó al vidrio cual insecto, no quería perder detalle. El potrillo pensaba, en su tierna inocencia, que el mundo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Llegaron el final de su viaje, al menos de modo terrestre. La reina y su pequeño bajaron del vagón, y mientras los encargados le ayudaban a bajar las maletas, el potrillo veía todo con creciente curiosidad.

-Mamá ¿ya llegamos?-

-No cariño aún tenemos que seguir viajando- le miró de reojo para vigilarlo – No te alejes mucho, no quiero te de un golpe de calor-

Pero como buen niño pequeño ¿Qué es lo primero que hacen? Hacer todo lo contrario de lo que le dicen. Comenzó a seguir su instinto de aventura mientras su madre coordinaba se subieran sus maletas al dirigible que estaba por salir. Giró la vista y apenas si vio el destello de la cola de Norge mientras desaparecía entre la multitud, la reina no se lo pensó ni dos segundos para ir tras él.

Norge caminaba dando aleteos que apenas si le elevaban un par de centímetros antes de volver a caer al suelo, notó varios otros potrillos , que iban de paso con sus padres, se empezaban a juntar en un solo punto. Una llamarada atravesaría el cielo, pero lejos de asustarlo solo captaría su curiosidad con mayor intensidad. Norge se uniría al tumulto de ponis en breve.

Por su parte, la angustiada reina gritaba el nombre de su hijo, gritos que eran acallados por el ruido de los moradores y ponis de paso; asombrados por las flamas que la unicornio aún no percibía. Seguía el camino que creía su hijo tomó, intentando abrirse paso entre esa multitud creciente, sin entender porque se juntaron tal cantidad en un "muelle" de dirigibles.

-¡Démosle un gran y cálido aplauso a nuestra hermosa voluntaria!- esa voz rompería su concentración. Masculina, proveniente de un unicornio tras ella. Cuando la reina se giró, se topó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

Noru no se percató en ningún momento que se abría paso directo a un show "callejero". Quiso explicarse e irse cuando todos comenzaron hacer sonar sus cascos a modo de aplauso.

-Jejeje disculpe aquí hay un error, yo no – intentó explicarse la reina, antes de que le tapasen la boca con una pezuña.

-¡Oh! Los errores no existen, mi bella dama. Es el destino–un rápido guiño por parte del unicornio antes de hacer una reverencia ante ella, apartando su pezuña de los labios de esta. El color se le subió a la monarca, pero era coraje puro.

Estaba a punto de soltarle una de sus legendarias bofetadas, pero fue demasiado lenta, el juglar descaradamente le atrapó el casco, dedicándole un beso en el mismo. Demasiado formal para tan andrajoso aspecto. Sus ropas eran unos harapos que olían a quemado, viejos, de color rojo y ceniza. Su pelaje blanco maltratado por varias cicatrices visibles, zonas carecientes de pelaje incluso podían apreciarse en sus patas, incluso en su rostro, adornado por esa crin rebelde y desaliñada tan roja como el color de sus ojos y el fuego mismo que invocaba.

-¡Pero disculpe mis modales! Suelen llamarme de varias maneras, pero debo admitir que el apodo de "bailarín de fuego" es mi favorito – otro guiño antes de jalarle de su pezuña y atraparla en sus patas como si bailaran un tango. Noru ya estaba haciendo brillar su cuerno para matarle por tanta osadía cuando escuchó la voz de su potrillo.

-¡Hola mami!- ese efusivo pequeño estaba sentado justo al resto de pequeños apenas pocos metros más allá, viendo el show de ese "vago" como le apodo la reina.

-¡Norge! Jovencito estás en problemas…-

El potrillo bajo las orejas, pero la yegua no pudo ni empezar su regaño pues fue distraída por ese unicornio que le giró el rostro tomándola del mentón para que le observase.

-No me haga recordarle que es mi asistente, y que defraudar a los pequeños no está en mis planes, señorita – ese molesto semental tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tranquila, cálida. La yegua no se pudo negar, tendría que seguirle el juego y matarle después. Le indicarían que lanzase ciertas esferas desde su morral hacia él. Era la oportunidad perfecta para su venganza, y lo demostraba la sonrisa maliciosa de la monarca.

Esa esfera fue un proyectil directo a la cara del juglar, pero antes de llegar a golpearle este la pateo hacia arriba, sin perder su sonrisa, exclamando un "¡buen tiro!" antes de chasquear la lengua. La esfera se encendió con fuego en el aire, la atrapó con su nariz y preservó el equilibrio, apenas con una pata trasera firme en el suelo, esperando el siguiente lanzamiento. –¡Vamos preciosa! Cuando gustes jaja-

Ese unicornio estaba jugando con fuego, literalmente. Con rabia, Noru se dedicaría a lanzarle cada proyectil con la intención de hacerle mucho daño como minimo, pero ninguna tuvo éxito. Cada una fue detenida por la gran experticia del juglar, admirando a los presentes. Un ademán de una pezuña, su misma cola, iba alternando la posición, demostrando su gran equilibrio y posteriormente que podía hacer malabares sin mayores problemas. 6 esferas de fuego encendidas bailando en sus pezuñas, una sobre su nariz, otra sobre una pata posterior que mantenía en alto. Lo más notable del momento era descubrir lo mucho que él disfrutaba del momento.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, en especial cuando comenzase a lanzarlas cada vez más alto. Rapidos proyectiles de fuego brotando de sus labios, haciendo que explotasen las esferas, dejando la de su nariz para el final, una que cubrió con una llamarada luego de suspirar profundamente y lanzarla hacia el cielo. Esta, a diferencia de las demás, no explotó en chispas brillantes, se convirtió en una nube de chispas, cada una convirtiéndose en una luciérnaga que acompañaría a su público. Ese era el gran final del acto de esa tarde, por lo que haría una reverencia ante los aplausos de su público.

Noru, por otra parte, estaba molesta por la pérdida de tiempo. Ignoró al juglar, a los bits que le entregaron y fue por su pequeño Norge, sin saber que tenía una luciérnaga en la punta de su cuerno. Esa criaturita fue motivo de una risilla de su hijo, que tendría una en su nariz poco después.

-Mami, tienes una parada ahí- rio el potrillo feliz por el espectáculo. Noru paso su casco por su cuerno y atrapo al pequeño insecto, examinándolo. No era una luciérnaga normal, era una hecha de fuego, curiosamente no quemaba su casco, pero emanaba calor propio.

-Espero haberle divertido, señorita–

Se le acercó ese sucio semental; Noru al verle alejo a la luciérnaga de su casco. Este la atrapo y se colocó a un lado de la pony, pero sin despegar la vista del insecto en su pezuña.

-El fuego es un arte peligroso, pero dominado puede hacer cosas tan hermosas, ¿no lo cree así? – el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y chasqueó la lengua para modificar la figura en su pezuña, convirtiendo la luciérnaga en una flama, que adquiriría poco después la forma de una rosa, una que comenzó a cristalizarse cuando él la sopló. La colocaría en la crin de la yegua –Permítame dejarle un humilde obsequio, en todos mis años jamás vi ojos tan hermosos y profundos -

Se alejó rápidamente luego de eso, no sin antes hacer una última reverencia –Y no se moleste en disculparse. Comprendo perfectamente el significado de su mirada, y la repulsión que mi aspecto puede provocarle, mi reina – el semental levanto su alforja y se fue con una sonrisa desapareciendo entre los demás ponis. Noru se quitó la rosa de la crin y la observo un momento. Luego reaccionó, girando la vista hacia el juglar que se había ido entre la gente.

-¡Wow! ¡Mamá esa flor es muy bonita! –

-Supongo que lo es – Seria, Noru guardó la flor en su alforja antes de indicarle a su hijo debían partir, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con ese "vago".

…

Luego de un poco de atraso, el dirigible despego con la monarca y su pequeño. Era el modo más rápido para cruzar el mar y llegar a Dragonia. Noru le permitió a su hijo abandonar el camarote real con la condición de que no hablara con extraños. La monarca necesitaba un momento a solas de reflexión, quería meditar sobre lo que paso con Den ¿En qué momento todo fue en picada? ¿Acaso fue su culpa? Menos mal Norge estaba fuera explorando, porque ella se soltó a las lágrimas.

El pequeño príncipe caminaba por la cubierta cuando vio un rostro conocido, su madre le dijo no extraños, pero ese unicornio juglar no lo era. Se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Señor, ¡hola! ¿Puede hacer más trucos de fuego?-

El semental se sobresaltó un poco, estaba perdido con la vista en el horizonte, sonrió al ver al pequeño, agachandose a su altura.

-Joven príncipe, ¿no cree es peligroso estar solo en un dirigible?-

-Mamá me dio permiso de explorar, pero no debo hablar con extraños- se apresuró a responder la pequeña criatura.

-¡Oh! ¿Y yo no soy un extraño?-

Norge negó repetidamente con su cabeza –Usted es divertido, tal vez pueda hacer algún truco para que mi mamá y vuelva a sonreír –

Al unicornio le pareció que esa era una declaración extraña, se sentó frente al potrillo para escucharlo, no quería destruirle su ilusión, así que debía responder con cuidado.

-Papá se fue de casa y no volvió, me pone triste pero estoy bien, tengo a mamá y al señor Dash y a Nana que me cuida cuando mamá tiene que salir, pero … mi mamá no tiene quien la cuide y ya no sonríe – Miraría después de una breve pausa al unicornio adulto – ¿Podría hacer un truco para que mamá sonría?-

Vaya que era un tema delicado, el unicornio no quería darle una negativa al pequeño, pero era muy consciente de que la reina le quería lejos de ella. Aún así, no tardó en sonreírle antes de elaborar una idea – ¿sabes? Esto podría funcionar...

Fue lo primero que pudo pensar, lo único que podía hacer para no decepcionar al potrillo ¿Qué podría darle a una joven madre? Está de más decir que él no tenía idea que Norge era su segundo hijo.

El príncipe regreso al camarote con su madre, traía un ramo de flores y una carta. Noru tomaba una taza de té y leía un libro, ya no leía historias de amor, leía ahora libros históricos o de magia.

-Pero que bella sorpresa de mi caballerito –

-Ten mamá, para que sonrías –

Fue una extraña declaración para Noru, pero se cumplió el cometido del potrillo, ella sonrió, solo porque creía su hijo le trajo esas flores. Le lleno de besos antes de dejarle ir a jugar, se sentó para leer la carta, se imaginaba algo lleno con crayones, no una pulcra carta a tinta:

" _Su majestad, estas palabras van dedicadas del corazón de su hijo, pero escritas por su humilde servidor. Es un buen chico el que tiene junto a usted, un joven que se volverá un gran semental con los años y quizás un rey digno para la Zona Helada. Le pido platique con él, pues me planteo su preocupación, la perdida de su sonrisa, y espero me permita invitarle a ver las estrellas esta noche, cuando su pequeño descanse. Estaré en la proa del dirigible._

 _Dusty Hoof."_

La carta se quedó en las pezuñas de la monarca mientras veía la firma al final. Asi que ese era el nombre del poni todo roñoso que vieron hace unas horas. ¿Les seguía o fue una casualidad? Como eco en su memoria recordó cuando él le dijo fue el destino. ¿Pero deseaba ella realmente ver las estrellas?

No se sentía lista quizás para hablar con un semental, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de hacerlo. El salvaje no contaba porque era un lobo, pero ahí estaba ese completo extraño que le ofrecía un momento para escucharla.

La cuestión era ¿Aceptaría?

…

* * *

 **Bueno gente por ahora llegamos al final, tarde mucho menos jajaja quiero retomar el fic como es debido.**

 **Espero su review con los comentarios y nos estamos leyendo a la siguiente**

 **Este capitulo tuve el apoyo de un amigo cercano, que me ha ayudado y sobre todo prestado a sus OC "Dust Hoof, Espio Blueflare y Shadow Dash" . Gracias por el apoyo**


End file.
